


Salty, Sickly, and Slightly Saturated

by Impractical_Writer



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Graphic Depictions of Illness, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Illness, Sleep Walking, Sleeptalking, Swearing, Threats of Violence, Vomiting, Wet Clothing, vomit eating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 6,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impractical_Writer/pseuds/Impractical_Writer
Summary: What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.





	1. Chapter 1

Q hummed quietly to himself as he stared blankly at the t.v in his "super fancy" hotel room. Don't get me wrong the room was rather nice, but it just didn't really meet Brian Quinn's tastes. A soft knock on his door broke Q from his state of boredom. 

"Hey Brain," it was Sal. "Can I come in for a second?"

Rolling off of his bed, Q shuffled over to the door, revealing an upset looking Sal. 

"Hey Sal," Q greeted, trying to fix his hair into a presentable fashion. "What's up?"

Sal wrapped his arms around Q and held him tightly. 

"Can I come lay down with you for a while?"

Sal sounded like he was about to cry, so Q let him in. This wasn't the first time Sal needed to lay down and sometimes sleep with Q. He would mainly request to do so after a day of horrible, unforgiving, humiliating challenges and fear bringing punishments. 

"Are you okay?" Q asked, messing with Sal's hair. 

Nodding his head, Sal pushed his face against Q's chest. 

"I just need to lay down," Sal muttered. "But I don't want to be alone."

Q smirked and waddled over to his bed, trying to escort an extremely clingy Sal to his resting area. He struggled, for Sal wasn't really trying to walk forward. 

"Sal," Q said quietly, unsure if his friend had fallen asleep. "Sal, buddy, you have to walk."

Sal let out a small whining noise and straightened his posture. He used Q's body as a post to keep himself upright as he followed his friend to his bed. 

"My stomach hurts," Sal groaned. "It hurts really bad."

Q looked down at Sal. He heard what his friend had said, but it just sounded so random. 

"Come on," Q whispered. "Let's get you into bed."

After what seemed like an hour, Q finally got Sal to his bed. Sal curled up on the large bed below him, moaning uncomfortably. Q quickly ran into the hotel bathroom and brought Sal the trashcan from inside. 

"Stay there buddy. I'll go get you some water."

Sal made a loud groaning noise and reached out for Q. Stopping in his tracks, Q watched his sickly friend roll over to face him. 

"Please stay," Sal moaned. "Don't leave me alone."

Q felt his heart break in half. He couldn't just watch his friend suffer without him, but he wanted Sal to be hydrated. Q paced back and forth, trying to think of something. Finally, it hit him. 

"Murr," Q called, rushing into the hallway. "Murr, get the fuck out here!"

The door next to Q's flew open, and Murr, Q's other friend, popped out from behind the door. 

"What's happening?" Murr asked in his unusually high voice. 

"Murr, listen to me," Q said quickly, reaching into his pocket. "Take this money and go get me as many water bottles and snacks as possible."

Q handed Murr twenty five dollars. Without any hesitation, Murr took the money and dashed down the hallway. Q went back into his room and sat down next to Sal. The slightly shorter male grabbed Q's hand and placed it on his stomach. 

"It hurts so fucking bad," Sal whined. "Why does it hurt?"

Q didn't answer. Instead, he rubbed Sal's stomach in a counter clockwise motion. Sal made a sort of soft purring noise as he rolled over and grabbed Q's leg. 

"If I find out that you jacked off and didn't wash your hands I'll fucking gut you." Sal threatened. 

Q smirked as a brilliant remark entered his mind. 

"Calm down princess," he started. "My hands are clean."

Sal let out a small sigh of relief. He was about to thank Q, but he had other plans. 

"But, I did come buckets on the sheets."

Sal gagged loudly. The fact that he could be sitting in Q's... baby gravy made his stomach want to lurch. In fact, Sal's stomach did lurch and he ended up puking in the trash can Q had gotten for him. Q laughed harder than he has ever laughed in his whole life. His stomach shook with every breath he lost. 

"Brain, I will slit your throat!" Sal hissed through his teeth. 

Q tried to catch his breath, but he just couldn't stop laughing. His cheeks turned a bright red and he started to wheeze. 

"I'm so sorry," Q gasped. "I didn't think you'd puke."

Sal coughed loudly and fell to his side. His breathing was heavy and wet. He tried to speak but he couldn't think. Sal's body and throat hurt way to much to work with his brain. Q's laughing died down to soft giggles, and then stopped. 

"Are you mad at me?" Q asked, rubbing Sal's back gently. 

Sal didn't respond. Q gently nudged Sal slightly with his hand in an attempt to get a response. Groaning quietly, Sal swatted Q's hand away. 

"Let me sleep asshole," Sal growled. "Or I'll puke on you next."

Q chuckled and kissed Sal's cheek. 

"I'll come back later," Q said sweetly. 

Sal gagged and started throwing up again. Q snorted and watched Sal empty his stomach for the second time. 

"I'm going to piss on your grave," Sal groaned. 

Q laughed and hopped off of his bed. 

"I mean it."

"Whatever princess."

Q slowly walked out of his room, leaving Sal alone to sleep. Once he had left, Q shut the door behind him and slid in front of it. Q buried his head in his hands and tried not to cry. 

"Please God," Q muttered. "Let him get better."


	2. Chapter 2

Q felt ridiculous. Why was he crying? Sal was going to be fine, right? Q groaned and started pulling on his hair. 

"It's just the flu," Q laughed. "Sal's gonna live."

Q kept repeating those two phrases over and over to himself. His heart pounded and his mind went blank. Q had no idea why he had suddenly started acting so strangely, but he didn't like it. He continued to pull and even yank out bits of his hair. 

"Q, buddy, are you alright?"

Looking up, Q saw Murr staring down at him. Murr's clothes were sopping wet and his arms were full of water bottles and snack cakes. 

"Q," Murr said, sitting next to his weeping friend. "Is everything okay?"

Q nodded, but didn't speak. He felt a large lump form in his throat, stopping him from talking. Q shuddered when he heard the heart wrenching sound of Sal vomiting for the third time today. The sound of very soft crying came from behind Q's door, so Q stood up, grabbed a water bottle from Murr's hand, and entered his room once again. 

"Sal," Q said quietly. "You alright buddy?"

Turning to face Q, Sal gave his friend a soft smile. The two of them didn't exchange a single word as Q slowly shuffled towards Sal and handed him the bottle of water. 

"There you go," Q said, breaking the silence. "So you don't get dehydrated."

Sal grabbed the small plastic bottle and examined it. He frowned and tossed it to the side, glaring at Q. 

"Why the hell is it wet?" Sal asked angrily. 

"Murray's really wet, so he got the bottle wet." Q answered, scratching the back of his neck. "I'm really sorry."

Sal noticed Q's gaze was directed at the floor. Sighing softly, Sal patted the spot next to him. 

"Come here," he said quietly. "You look like shit."

Q snickered and climbed into bed with Sal. A slight raspberry blush spread across Q's face as Sal grabbed his hand and held it tight. 

"Good night," Sal whispered. 

"It's five in the afternoon." Q said, poking Sal's nose. 

 

"It's nighttime somewhere."

Q laughed quietly and shut his eyes. His breathing slowly evened out as he slowly fell into a deep sleep. Sal listened to the soft sound of Q's snoring, using it to lull him into his own slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, I don't know the name of Q's ex, (The one mentioned in the story) so I chose the name Elizabeth.

"Fuck you Elizabeth!"

Sal's eyes fluttered open and he scanned the room around him. 

"You're leaving me two weeks before our wedding!? I hope you burn in hell for this."

"Q?"

Sal stared at Q's face, guessing he was on the phone with someone. But that couldn't be, for Q's eyes were still closed. 

"Why the fuck are you mad at me? I'm not the whore here."

Sal was shocked. He had never heard Q swear so much before. 

"Well you can go suck he's dick, and I'm gonna stay here."

"Q," Sal nudged Q's side with his elbow, waking him up. "Are you alright?"

"What's wrong buddy?" Q asked, his voice husky. 

Sal's face started to heat up at the sound of Q's rough voice. The depth of his voice made Sal's heart skip three beats. 

"Sal, are you okay? You look flushed."

Q grabbed Sal by the chin and turned his friends face side to side. Sal made an awkward whinning noise but didn't protest. At least he can gaze into Q's chocolaty brown eyes. His soft, beautiful, brown eyes. Sal couldn't help but smile at how adorable Q looked. 

"What's with that stupid face?" Q asked, snapping Sal back to reality. 

"Oh, I'm just looking at your face," Sal replied. 

Q raised an eyebrow but decided not to say anything, passing it off as delirium. Letting go of Sal's face, Q felt a sudden pain in his brain. He shrugged it off as a lack of food and watched Sal stare at him intensely. 

"Are you feeling alright Sal?" 

Sal nodded, slowly crawling towards Q. He didn't say a single word as he worked his way up to Q's face. He didn't say a single word as he grabbed Q by the cheeks and stared him down. And he didn't say anything at all when he pressed his lips against Q's.


	4. Chapter 4

Q froze. He didn't pull away from the kiss, but he also didn't push himself into it either. He just sat there, stone faced and terrified. Sal suddenly pulled away from Q and stared at his lap. His palms were sweaty and his knees felt weak. Warm bile rose in Sal's stomach and his arms seemed to double in weight. 

"I'm so sorry," Sal said softly. "I just... I just."

Sal gagged and covered his mouth. Instead of turning around and vomiting in the trashcan, Sal swallowed every ounce of puke in his mouth back down. He suffered greatly from his awful mistake. 

"Oh my God!" Sal coughed, shoving his fingers down his throat. "Why would I do that?!"

Q watched in horror as the man that just kissed him tryed to force himself to puke.

"God damn it! Q, come here."

Q reluctantly scooted towards Sal, only to be pulled into another kiss. Sal gagged again, but didn't pull away quick enough. This time, he ended up throwing up directly into Q's mouth. Once again, Q sat completely still. The disgusting combination of half digested food and stomach acid slowly crept down Q's throat and into his stomach. A shiver went down his spine as Q's brain finally processed what he just went through. Meanwhile, Sal was burping and trying to prevent himself from losing hours lunch again. 

"I'm so fucking sorry," Sal burped. "I didn't mean that."

Q didn't say anything. His body felt completely hollow. 

"Q?"

Sal gently nudged Q's leg. He continued to stare blankly at the wall, breathing slowly. It took a good minute and a half before Q started to react to the things around him. 

"Sal," Q said slowly. "I... I don't know what to say."

"Look, I'm really really sorry about that. Please don't be upset."

Q chuckled quietly under his breath. 

"I'm not mad. Just, try not to throw up in my mouth next time."

Sal didn't make eye contact with Q. He was too busy questioning what Q had said. 

"Is he going to ignore the kiss?" Sal thought, watching Q wipe the saliva from his mouth. "What kind of drugs is he on? What does he mean by 'next time'? What the fuck!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, this chapter is short. It's only because I'm sleepy, but I felt like uploading.

"You're a good kisser," Q said out of nowhere. "You got soft lips."

Sal blushed heavily. He had no idea what to say. 

"Thanks... I guess."

Q smiled and grabbed Sal's hand. 

"Maybe we could do it again."

Sal's blush darkened. He could feel his heart beating against his chest. His mind started to scream at him, begging for him to kiss Q. 

"I mean if you want to."

Sal watched Q's eyes drift to the bed sheets below him. Q let out a small sigh and tried to block his face with his hat. Sal winced. He knew he was loosing Q's interest, and he hated that. Sal grabbed Q by the collar and pulled him into a rough french kiss. He shoved his tongue deep inside of Q's mouth, exploring every inch of it. Q moaned softly, grinding against Sal's knee. 

"Ah, Sal," Q groaned. "We can't do this."

Pulling away from the kiss, Sal felt his heart soar. Sure he had already kissed Q twice, but that one had feeling. Sal watched as Q squirmed uncomfortably for seemingly no reason. His hips rolled back and forth and Q's face turned a very noticeable shade of red. 

"Q, are you okay?" Sal asked, watching his friend pleasure himself. 

"I'm... I'm fine," Q moaned out. "Just a little bothered."

A sly smile spread across Sal's face as a wonderful thought came to mind. 

"Maybe I can help you out."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years sinners

Q's eyes went wide. He understood what Sal was getting at, but he didn't know why he wanted to go there. He didn't understand how he even got in his current situation. 

"You mean," Q paused, hoping for Sal to finish his thought. 

Sal nodded his head. He seemed to grow more and more uncomfortable with the conversation rather than the task at hand. Q smiled at the offer but politely declined. 

"I can fix it myself."

Sal shook his head in protest. 

"I threw up in your mouth," Sal said firmly. "If you come in my mouth we'll be even."

Q thought that logic over. It made sense, but it made very disgusting, gross, ugly sense. 

"Won't you puke?" Q asked, trying to avoid the inevitable. "I mean, my... meat might choke and gag you."

Sal blushed. Something about the way Q said that made Sal want to get on his knees and suck him off. 

"That doesn't bother me."

Q groaned and covered his face. He didn't know how to say no to Sal, but he needed to so he could save both of their dignities. 

"Sal," Q started, slightly annoyed. "I'm not letting you anywhere near my dick. At this point, my boner's dead."

Sal smirked and crossed his arms. 

"Well then, my work here is done."


	7. Chapter 7

Q sat there completely dumbfounded. Sal hadn't been talking about anything sexual had he? Q ran his fingers through his hair, sighing softly. 

"Whatever."

Falling flat on his back, Q rolled onto his side. He let out a string of small groans and rubbed his temples. 

"Just... Whatever." 

Q couldn't think of anything to say. His head was pounding like an African snare drum and his neck just refused to move. 

"Q, are you okay?" Sal asked. 

"Not really," Q replied, unable to face Sal. "My neck's acting up again." 

Q continued rubbing the sides of head, swearing under his breath. He felt Sal tightly grip his shoulders and slowly lift him into a sitting position. Sal gently pushed and rolled the palms of his hand against Q's stiff nerves, relieving any and all pain from his friends neck and upper back. 

"Thanks buddy."

Q rolled his head from side to side, snapping and cracking his neck. 

"No problem."

Sal continued applying small amounts of pressure to different parts of Q's neck and spine area, loosening up his friend's nerves. 

"You're really tense buddy," Sal said, pressing harder. "Why's that?"

Q shifted uncomfortably. He didn't want to answer the question, but he didn't want Sal to stop. 

"I got a lot-a demons," Q said plainly. "Lots and lots of demons."


	8. Chapter 8

Sal stopped massaging Q's shoulders. He tried to wrap his head around Q's words, but he just couldn't. 

"Have you ever watched a man die?" Q asked, all emotion drained from his voice. "Listening to the muffled screams of his wife and kids from behind the thick sounds of a crackling fire."

Sal backed away from Q. His heart pounded and his mind went blank. 

"There's a reason I drink, Sal," Q said rather aggressively. "I drink to forget, but I always remember."

Q went silent after that. Small tears formed in his eyes, slowly rolling down his cheeks.

"Q," Sal said softly. "I never knew."

Hiding his face in his hands, Q started to sob. It wasn't very loud, but it was obvious. 

"Being a firefighter isn't what you'd think it'd be"

Sal couldn't speak. His mouth went completely dry, so he let Q finish what he was saying. 

"You're responsible if anyone dies, so you are always on edge. The stress builds up over time and turns into depression, which is why I drink."


	9. Chapter 9

Sal let that soak in. He never knew exactly why Q quit, but he knew there was a reason. Now, he knew everything. 

"I'm sorry," Q muttered. "I didn't mean to tell you all that."

Nodding slowly, Sal still didn't feel like talking. There was too much for him to handle and take in. 

"Fuck!" Q shouted suddenly.

He gripped the sides of his head, pulling and yanking on locks of his own hair. Fat tears leaked from his eyes and dripped down his cheeks. 

"Q, are you okay?" Sal asked, finding the strength in him to talk. 

Brushing his tears away, Q nodded slowly. 

"I'm alright," Q answered. "I'm just... tired." 

Sal knew that was a lie, but decided not say anything about it. His eyes slowly glazed over Q's body, spotting something quite odd. On Q's wrists were two long, vertical cuts. They seemed to healed up, but the scars hadn't faded. 

"What's with the cuts?" Asked Sal, pointing out Q's scared flesh. 

Looking down at his arms, Q quickly pulled his sleeves down and crossed his arms. 

"They're nothing!"


	10. Chapter 10

Sal watched as Q desperately tried to cover up his arms, but he kept failing. His sleeves kept inching up Q's arms and showcasing his cuts. 

"Q, are those from your cats?"

Freezing in his place, Q thought about that question. 

"Yeah, my cats did this."

Sal nodded. 

"That's all I wanted to know. You don't have to be so jumpy."

Q chuckled quietly to himself, scratching the wounds on his arms. He tried not making eye contact with Sal, but he couldn't stop his gaze. 

"I'm sorry," Q said queerly. "But may I ask you something?"

Sal nodded and turned his attention towards Q. 

"What's up buddy?"

"Why are you so adorable?"

Sal felt his face heat up. Blood rushed to straight to his head and drowned his brain in thoughts and questions. 

"What?!"

"Why. Are. You. So. Cute?" Q asked again, making sure to put extra emphasis on the word cute. 

Rubbing the back of his neck, Sal thought of an answer. 

"Because," he started, not looking in Q's direction. "My face is reflecting the cuteness of yours."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠Smut warning⚠

Q stared at Sal for a moment before bursting with laughter. Blushing heavily, Sal shoved Q down. Q sneakily grabbed Sal by his wrist and pulled him down. Sal fell face first onto Q's face, smashing their lips together for the fourth time. He tried to push himself up, but Q had wrapped his legs around Sal's waist. 

"I've changed my mind," Q half moaned. "We can do this, but we have to hurry."

Sal grinned and started unbuckling Q's belt. His hands struggled to do the simple task as his body started to heat up.

"Will you hurry up?" Q asked, clearly growing impatient. 

"I'm going as fast as I can."

After a good few seconds of fumbling, Sal finally got Q's belt off and his pants around his ankles. Sal fell to his knees at the side of the bed and Q sat in front of him. 

"Are you sure about this?" Q asked, scratching the side of his neck. "I mean, we can switch positions."

Sal quickly shook his head in protest. 

"I can do this."

Smirking, Q slowly pushed his boxers down and allowed his sizable cock to spring forward. Sal drooled at the sight of it. 

"What?" Q questioned. "Why are you looking at it like that?"

"It's just... massive!"

Sal carefully wrapped his hand around the length of Q's throbbing cock and held it. There was no way in hell Sal could fit that in his mouth, so he decided to go with a few gentle strokes. 

"What the hell can I do with this?" Sal muttered under his breath. "It's gigantic!"

A clear liquid started leaking from the head of Q's dick at his friend's words. He slowly rocked his hips back and forth, gently fucking Sal's hand. A string of small moans rolled off of Q's tongue and filled Sal's ears.

"Holy shit Q," Sal chuckled. "You sound kinda hot."

Q moaned louder. He could feel himself inching closer to orgasam, he just needed those three special words. 

Sal opened his mouth and wrapped his tongue around Q's shaft. He slowly lowered his head down engulfing the entirety of Q's cock. Q's soft moans turned into loud groans of pleasure. 

"Oh fuck Q," Sal laughed, pulling Q's dick out of his mouth. "I love you so much."

Without warning, a thick stream of seman fired out of Q's cock and into Sal's mouth.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut

Sal struggled to swallow the salty sperm down, but he finally did so in an attempt to please Q. 

"Q," he giggled, licking his lips seductively. "You need to eat more fruit. Your dick tastes gross."

Q blushed heavily and covered his face with his hands. 

"It's not that bad," Sal reassured. "It's just... really, really fucking gross."

Sal struggled to keep his cool and fell into a bright red laughing mess. His laugh caused Q's cock to harden almost immediately. Sal stared in both amazement and fear at the twitching organ between Q's legs. 

"Well shit."

Q blushed hard tried to cover his shame with his hat. He refused to make any form of eye contact with Sal. Q suddenly felt a large hand around cock, followed by a cold, gooey substance. 

"What are you doing?" Q asked, still not looking at Sal. 

"Lube. I'm fixing this mess."

Feeling helpless and too lazy to do anything, Q allowed Sal to do his thing. Things started off sort of slow, but they soon became rather intense. 

"Are you ready?"

Sal had himself positioned directly above Q's now painfully hard cock, teasing it ever so slightly. 

"Just... Just go."

Slowly lowering himself into Q's cock, Sal could feel it splitting him open. Loud moans escaped out of his mouth. 

"You okay?" Q asked, gently gripping Sal's hips. 

Sal nodded, unable to speak through his pain. His body slowly rocked, easing the pain into a bearable pleasure. 

"I'm not hurting you am I?" Q asked. He kissed Sal's neck tenderly, making him whine. 

"I'm fine."

Q chuckled and bit Sal's neck hard. 

"Good."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut won't stop.

Q sucked on Sal' exposed neck until a dark red mark formed. Sal wiggled and moaned under Q as more and more hickeys were given to him. His body burned and started craving more of Q's meat. 

"Can I move now?"

Sal nodded his head. He could feel Q's cock sliding in and out of body, filling him with pleasure.

"Fuck!" Sal hissed through his teeth. "It hurts so good."

Q slowed his pace, gently fucking Sal's bottom. 

"Is that better?" Q purred into Sal's ear. "Does it hurt less?"

Sal moaned in response. The pain had melted into pure pleasure at this, and Sal wanted more. Q's pace was nice, but it wasn't enough. He wanted, no needed, more. 

"Faster," Sal whined. "Ram it in my ass!"

Q smirked and pushed Sal onto his hands and knees. He towered over the shorter male before stuffing his cock deep within his anal cavity. Sal screamed with pleasure and buried his face in his arm. Q slammed his dick in and out of Sal, moaning with every thrust. He grabbed a handful of Sal's hair and held it tight. With his other hand, Q grabbed a handful of Sal's ass. 

"Who's your daddy?" Q asked, pounding Sal's ass harder. 

"You are," Sal moaned. "Fuck me daddy till my face falls off!"

Q slapped Sal's bottom hard. 

"Watch the language, or I'll punish you."

Sal thought about what Q said. What did he mean by 'punish?'

"Make me, bitch."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOMEBODY SAY HEY WE WANT SOME PENIS
> 
>  
> 
> HEY WE WANT SOME GAY SEX

Q slapped Sal's face and grasped it firmly.

"Don't make me hurt you." Q hissed through his teeth. 

Sal licked Q's fingers before sucking on them. The taste of salt and vinegar chips lingered in Sal's mouth, but he didn't mind. Q moaned and quickened his pace. Sal could tell that Q was close to an orgasam, and so was he. 

"I'm coming inside," Q groaned. "Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, sure," Sal responded. 

Sal didn't care what Q did with his bodily fluids, he just wanted to climax and take a bath in some acid. 

"Thanks babe."

Q thrust into Sal one last time before coming deep inside of Sal's asshole. He groaned loudly, filling Sal's body with his seed. Sal came after Q, spraying his load all over the floor. He fell forward, panting heavily. Sal felt tried and wanted to stop, but Q had better plans. Undoing the tie around his neck, Q tied it tightly around Sal's and pulled it. Sal chocked and tried to remove the tie. 

"This is your punishment," Q cooed in Sal's ear. "Enjoy."


	15. Chapter 15

Sal groaned and tried to push Q off of him. In retaliation, Q shoved Sal's head to the floor and pulled the tie tighter around Sal's neck. 

"Isn't that cute?" Q said mockingly. "You think you're so tough. As of right now, you're my bitch."

He didn't want to show it, but Sal was beyond turned on by Q's words. The thought of being his bitch made Sal hornier than a rino with a horn up its ass. 

"Are you actually enjoying this right now?" Q asked, noticing Sal's leaking cock. 

Sal shook his head, pretending to hate every minute of his punishment. 

"Good, cause we're just getting started. I'm gonna milk you dry."

Sal shuddered when he felt Q thrust in and out of his already sore bottom. Q's speed started off slow, but gradually increased in pace. Seman squirted from Sal's ass every time Q pulled out of him. 

"God you feel so good," Q groaned, squeezing Sal's ass cheeks. "It's like fucking a girl."

Sal blushed heavily. He couldn't really tell if that was a compliment or not, but he accepted it as one. 

"Thank you daddy."

Q watched as Sal struggled to hold back another orgasam. It hadn't really occurred to him that Sal might have the smallest amount of stamina between each release. 

"Oh fuck," Sal whined. "I'm.. I'm."

Sal couldn't finish his sentence before he fired his load all over the floor and his chest. His breathing turned into desperate pants for air. 

"Can we please stop?" Sal panted, resting his head on his arms.

Q laughed, kissing different parts of Sal's back. 

"We'll stop when you're empty."

Sal groaned, knowing that would take quite a bit of time.

Q smiled and continued pounding Sal's ass, choking him harder than before. Sal gagged, moaning behind his pain. 

"I want more," Sal admitted. "I need more. Please Q, hurt me more."

Q loved Sal's kinkiness. It made him wish that Sal had other holes to fill. Grinning smugly, Q forced Sal's head down. Sal felt an intense pressure grow in his neck area. The pain drove him insane. 

"You actually like this pain stuff?" Q asked in both shock and happiness. 

"Yes!" Sal moaned loudly. "I love pain. Almost as much as I love you."

Q couldn't help it. He came for the second time inside of Q's ass, overflowing his rectum. 

"I... I love you too."


	16. Chapter 16

Sal shuddered as he felt Q's hot liquid flow out of his body. Q could barely keep himself up. His balls felt empty, but he knew Sal was still full. 

"Sal... buddy," Q panted. "I can't do this anymore."

Sighing softly, Sal grabbed Q's cock and pulled it out of his body. 

"Hey, this punishment isn't over. I'm just tired."

"What you gonna do," Sal asked in a mocking tone. "Shove a vibrator in my ass."

Q glanced at his drawer then back at Sal. 

"You're fucking with me."

Reaching over, Q dug around in his drawer for a few moments before pulling out a large, pastel pink and baby blue vibrator and a hot pink ball gag. Sal stared in horror at the object in Q's hands, unable to react. 

"Hold still," Q warned, ramming the vibrator into Sal's anal cavity. 

Sal let out a shockingly loud moan and buried his face in his hands. Q flipped the switch on and watched Sal tremble with pleasure. Fastening the gag around Sal's head, Q made sure the ball was secure in his mouth. 

"Don't you look adorable," Q laughed. "Now, what do we say?"

Sal tried to thank Q, but he couldn't stop moaning. 

"Close enough."

With tears flowing from his eyes, Sal came for a third time. He stroked his cock quickly, practically begging for more pleasure. 

"God you're hot." 

Q kissed Sal's forehead and headed towards the bathroom. 

"See you when I get out."


	17. Chapter 17

Sal envied that Q was allowed to shower, but his brain was too clogged up with lust to actually care. His cock continued spraying seman all over the place, covering Sal's chest in a thick, white, sticky coating. Sal moaned against the gag in his mouth, screaming for Q to return. He needed to be punished, to be choked into submission. Sal's body shook as another orgasam shot through his body. 

"Hey Sal," Q called from the bathroom. "I found something you might like!"

Exiting the bathroom, Q was holding a shock collar on his hands. 

"You wanna feel some real pain?"

Sal nodded his head frantically, slowly crawling towards Q. A sixth orgasam tore through Sal's body, leaving him tired and drained. 

"You look a little tried."

Q kneeled in front of Sal and removed the ball gag from his mouth. 

"Take it out," Sal moaned. "I can't take it anymore."

Tenderly kissing Sal on the lips, Q removed the vibrating toy from his anus. 

"Thank you," Sal said rubbing the sides of his cheeks. 

"Come on, you look like you a shower."

Sal smiled and rose to his feet, shuddering in pure disgust at the soiled mess his hoodie had become. 

"I would love one."

Q grinned, patting Sal on the back. He watched Sal slowly limp towards the bathroom, wincing with every step. 

"Want me to carry you?" Q asked, trying to hold back laughter. 

"Lay one finger on me and I'll knock you out."

Q snickered. He always found it cute when Sal tried to be tough and mighty. 

"On second thought," Sal groaned, stopping in his tracks. "Can you please carry me?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I'm putting a big ass trigger warning in this. The next two or three chapters will be centered around Q's depression and his past cutting experiences.

Chuckling softly, Q effortlessly scooped Sal up and carried him into the bathroom the way a groom would carry their bride. His hands stuck to Sal's clothing, due to the large amount of seman, but Q didn't really mind. 

"I feel gross," Sal groaned. "Why would you do this to me?"

"Hey, I'm not the slut here."

Sal playfully shoved Q's arm, leaving a disgusting residue on his clothes. 

"It's thick," Q gagged, coughing slightly. "Why is it thick?"

Sal thought about that for a second, then answered. 

"I came like... Six times? Yeah, six."

"That's nothing," Q scoffed. "I can come six in a minute."

"Is that a challenge?"

Q grinned and placed Sal down. Waddling over to the bathtub, Sal started to remove his clothing. Q slowly followed, unzipping his hoodie and removing his shirt. Large, blood red scars covered his arms and even parts of his chest. A few looked fresh, as if Q just received them. 

"Holy shit, Q."

"What?"

Looking down, Q noticed the various wounds on his body. They didn't seem to bother him, as he kept glancing up at Sal. 

"What the hell happened?"

Q sighed and rubbed his temples. 

"Depression's a pain in the ass."

Sal felt his heart skip a beat. A burning sensation spread throughout his chest and his eyes started to water. Could Q really be cutting himself again?


	19. Chapter 19

"What's the big deal?" Q asked, stretching his shoulders out. 

"The big deal!" Sal felt anger coursing through his veins. "The big deal is that you're covered in cuts you dumbass!"

Q rolled his eyes. 

"Sal, these are old."

"I don't fucking care how old they are! What the hell made you think cutting yourself was a good idea?!"

Freezing in his place, Q couldn't think. Large tears started to form in his eyes.

Not wanting to cry in front of Sal again, he quickly grabbed his jacket and ran out of the hotel room. Sal chased after him, shouting Q's name loudly. He started to regret yelling at Q, but he couldn't control his temper. 

"Q, come back here!"

The aggressiveness in Sal's voice hadn't died down, which possibly explains why Q was still running. Sal slowed to a stop and caught his breath. A few feet ahead, Q fell to his knees, clutching his chest tightly. 

"Q," Sal panted, slowly standing up. "Q, I just wanna say that I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Letting go of his chest, Q still didn't look at Sal. He knew there was no harm in his words, but Sal just sounded so upset. Q's hand tingled. 

"It's fine," Q lied. The tingle turned into a burning sensation, filling him with slight panic. 

"No, it's not." Sal kneeled down next to Q. "I understand how fragile you are, but I wasn't thinking. I really didn't mean to yell at you."

Q chuckled quietly to himself and looked at Sal. His soft green eyes seemed to melt Q's heart. 

"Is there anyway you can forgive me?" Sal asked, practically begging. 

The hallway filled with an almost eerie silence,for Q didn't know what to say. 

"Sal," Q started softly. "It's alright. You didn't mean it, and I get why you were so mad."

Sal grabbed Q and pulled him into a tight hug. The scars on Q's body scratched and rubbed up against Sal's fingers, but he didn't mind all that much. Q felt the tingle in his finger tips spread throughout his whole body before fading away into nothingness. 

"Thank you Sal."


	20. Chapter 20

"Well isn't this a little odd?"

Turning around, Q and Sal saw Murr and Joe standing behind them. 

"Two shirtless guys hugging in a hallway."

Murray giggled at Joe's remark, his face turning a slight shade of red. 

"What are you two doing anyway?" Joe asked. 

Sal glanced over to Q. Neither of the two males said anything until the silence became too much for Q to handle. 

"We were just leaving," Q mumbled. "Don't worry about it."

"You alright Q?" Murray questioned, tilting his head to the side. 

Sal held Q close to him and glared at Murr with cold eyes. Slowly backing, Murray decided to stay away from Sal and hide behind Joe. 

"Ah, fuck!"

Q grabbed the sides of his head and started massaging them. He groaned quietly to himself and slowly stood up, using Sal's shoulder for support. 

"I have to go," Q groaned. "Sal, come on."

Sal quickly stood up and helped Q walk down the hallway. Joe and Murr followed behind them, making sure Q didn't fall backwards and crack his skull open. Q's body swayed side to side with every step he took. It only got worse as time went on. After only a few seconds did Q fall face first into the ground, breathing very lightly. 

"Q?" Sal flipped Q over and tried to find his pulse. "Holy shit, Q!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot about this story, I'm so sorry.

Murray quickly rushed to his friend's side and examined the situation. Sal backed away and watched as Murr started pressing on Q's chest in an attempt to jump start his heart. 

"Sal," Murr said in stern tone. "I need you to call an ambulance. Joe, take Sal back to your room."

Joe nodded and grabbed Sal's hand. Together they rushed down the hallway, Sal dialing the police as he ran. 

"You better help him you ferret fuck!" Sal shouted before he was out of ear shot. 

Murray muttered Sal's words under his breath in a mocking tone, still pumping Q's chest.

"Sal?" Q whispered, not opening his eyes. "Sal, I'm so sorry."

Confused, Murr was happy to know that Q was still alive. 

"Come here cutie."

Murray reluctantly leaned down towards Q, only to be pulled into a rough kiss. Q pushed his tongue into Murr's mouth, exploring each and every inch of it. 

"God you're tasty," Q laughed, pulling away from the kiss. "Like delicious ice cream."

Murray blushed heavily at the complement. He couldn't remember the last time any of his friends had said anything nice. Suddenly, Q started to remove Murr's pants. Due to the fact that Murray wasn't wearing any underwear, his slightly flaccid cock popped through the hole of his zipper. 

"Let me return the favor from earlier," Q muttered in a lustful tone. 

Without much of a warning, Q grabbed Murr's member and started licking the head. Murray shuddered with pleasure, his face turning a deep scarlet.

"Come on, let me hear you moan."

Murray's brain clouded with lust and he could no longer control his voice. A string of moans escaped his mouth. Murr felt wrong for what he was doing, but it just felt so good.


	22. Chapter 22

"Oh Sal, you're so cute when horny."

Blushing heavily, Murray slowly rocked his hips back and forth, easing his cock in and out of Q's mouth. Things continued like that for what seemed like hours, slow, vanilla face fucking, until the sound of sirens filled the air.

The paramedics! 

Loud, running footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs and rushing down the hallway. Murray knew he was going to be caught, so he just sat there and watched Q work his magic. 

"He's down here," Sal's voice rang through the hallway. "The one with a full head of hair."

Murray noticed that Q had stopped moving and was now laying on his stomach, barely breathing. Sal whipped around the corner with the paramedics and Joe right behind him. 

"He's right... Murray?"

Sal stared in absolute horror at Murray and Q's situation. 

"You ferret fucking fuck!" 

Sal panted heavily and clenched his fists tightly. 

"I trusted you for five God damn minutes, and this is what you do! What the fucking fuck Murr!? Fuck you!"

Joe grabbed Sal's hand and pulled him to the side. Sal pushed Joe away and started walking towards Murray, still cussing him out. 

"I hope you like hospital food you little shit."

Grabbing a fist full of Murr's hair, Sal punched him in the face, knocking Murray out in an instant


End file.
